


We've Gone Way Too Fast For Way Too Long

by Ellienerd14



Series: Young And Menace (Superhero AU) [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Charlie and April are the best superhero duo, F/M, M/M, Quill is bitter and full of coffee, Tanya and Matteusz are the chaotic brotp you didnt know you wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: It’s easy to feel burnt out at nineteen years old, but things are so much harder when you’re part of a superhero duo. Charity and Mercy have protected the Rhodian State for the last two years - but who are they really trying to protect?Meanwhile, Matteusz is trying to make sense of this strange new town his family has moved to - full of crime and flying heroes - and the even stranger part-time job as an assistant to infamous villain: Andrea Quill.However, when the lives of the two opposing sides blur and realise a sinister common enemy, it will take the help of exhausted heroes, a young tech geniuses and an all important flash drive to finally put an end to the dangers in the Rhodian State - but at what personal cost?





	1. We've gone way too fast for way too long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleek_runner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/gifts).



> Updated on Sundays! 
> 
> (The title lyric is from 'Young and Menace' by fob)
> 
> Note: this is inspired by the book 'not your sidekick' by CB Lee. You don't have to read it to understand but I would really recommend it! It's a great book with a nice spin on the superhero story.

April all but collapsed onto the sofa, wincing as her sore ankle caught the corner of the chair. Two face offs with Quill in the same amount of days left her feeling even more drained than usual. It was a major downside to being a hero that no one was supposed to know about - other than her and Charlie.

He seemed  to be in even worse shape, slumped half-asleep on the other side of the sofa. As his eyes flickered shut, a faint golden energy field also flickered weakly around him. April wasn’t entirely sure how Charlie’s powers worked but the bursts of golden energy that he fired at Quill or molded into shields always left him drained at the end of the day. When he slept, a field protected him; April was kind of jealous of the fact he could use his powers unconsciously. Charlie was so powerful it practically radianted - when they flew together earlier, she could feel little waves of unnatural heat as the energy blasts passed her and knocked Quill out the sky. 

She couldn’t get as comfortable. Quill was most likely still at large and she was up to something… nothing good April was sure. Quill had been causing trouble for the Rhodian state for years before she became  _ Charity.  _ At least  _ five  _ years. Maybe more. 

It was their job to protect the Rhodian State - April’s family was out there, innocent people too. Taking on aliases such as Charity and Mercy meant they had to live up to such virtuous names. 

It was a lot of pressure for a nineteen year old. 

But if they didn’t stop Quill, who would? 

Her phone buzzed and April reached out for it, half expecting it to be a new mission from Kate. What she actually read filled her with much more dread. 

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:**

**April, i know u are charity**

She bit her lip and glanced at Charlie who had finally fallen asleep, curled up around his knees and blissfully oblivious. 

**_Who are you?_ **

**is this why u broke up with me**

**why u left**

April let the screen turn to black and sighed. There was only one person it could be.

Double checking Charlie was completely out, she hauled herself up and pushed open the glass doors to step out onto the balcony. She gave her phone a final glance and then found the energy to fly out into the night. 

“This cannot be happening,” she muttered to herself, making her way to her old neighbourhood. 

 

* * *

“This can’t happen!” Tanya grunted, typing onto her iPad hastily. 

Matteusz glanced at the lines of code she was reading. “Is the damage that bad?” 

“I think when Mercy shot her with the energy bubble it hit a key receptor in the suit.” She looked at his expression. “Basically it shut off it’s connection so we can’t talk to her in the field unless I can get it back online.” 

Quill lay back with a medical kit scattered on the table in front of her. She picked the last of the grit from her arm and put one of Tanya’s high-tech bandages on, which merged with her skin. Matteusz wasn’t sure how Tanya had made it but from he had learnt in the last three months was that she was basically a genius. 

“Anything I can do to help?” 

“Unless you have a degree in mechanics, then no.” 

Matteusz frowned. “Do you?” 

“Not physically,” Tanya replied, “but it’s all up here.” She tapped her head and grinned at him. 

“You can help me by getting me a drink,” Quill announced from her resting place. “Use the big glasses. Those energy blasts hurt.” 

“Sure.” 

Quill sipped her wine. “You look concerned. Stop it.” 

Matteusz chewed on his lip. “I just… is it worth it? I know you hate Kate Prince but is it worth all the pain?” 

Quill put her drink down. “It’s all I have to fight for now. Prince will suffer for what she did. I promised that to myself.” 

Tanya had her headphones in as she typed in code, humming to herself. 

Apart from his job interview (even criminals’ interns had job interviews), Matteusz had never had a chance to talk one to one with his boss before. Quill wasn’t the heartless villain that the Rhodian media made her put to be but she was still intimidating, even when she was injured. 

“Go on, ask why I hate her. I can tell you’re dying to know.” 

“You told me you worked for her twenty years ago. Why do you still hold a grudge?” 

Quill pushed herself up. “You know the crime rate here is unusual. Ever wondered why so many common criminals have powers? It’s all her.” 

“Kate gave them powers?” 

“When I worked at the Royals,” (a nickname for the Prince’s massive research building in the centre of the city), “I found things that suggested they were developing a serum. One to give those without birthright abilities more strength, the ability to fly, to move things telepathically.” 

“That is just a rumour.” 

Quill pulled herself out of her chair. “And who do you think started it? There’s more to this. But not for you, not yet. I need to rest. We have a meeting tomorrow.” 

She took the bottle and left, leaving just Tanya and Matteusz.

Tanya pulled her headphones around her neck. 

“I’m surprised she told you that.” 

“Is it true?” 

Tanya nodded. “From what I can tell. But it’s not the only reason she hates Kate. Not even I know it all.” 

“If Kate has a power serum…” 

“I know,” Tanya cut him off, she picked her iPad again, “look this will take me another hour or two to get back online. Just go home.” 

“What are you doing?” 

“It’s hard to explain. Later newbie.” 

“When do I get a new nickname? I have worked her for months.” 

Tanya smirked. “I’ve worked here for years. Catch up first, newbie.” 

Matteusz laughed. “Okay, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight. Give Cela a hug for me.” 

He collected his stuff and headed outside. Luckily, his family hadn’t put the connection between him coming home late every time there was a battle between Quill and the heroic duo. Even if they did, they would probably guess he worked for the good side anyway.

Still, Matteusz wasn’t completely convinced that Quill was truly the bad one. And if the rumour about Kate developing a super serum was true… then maybe he was on the right side. 

He looked up as a figure dressed in blue flew above. Charity - based off the dark trail of shadow that followed her. 

But if Kate, the sponsor of the heroic duo, was causing the crime, where did it leave Charity? Or her partner? 

 

* * *

One minute he was walking back from training and the next he’s a hundred feet in the sky, being clutched by a suited figure. 

“April?” 

She glared at him with unnaturally red eyes. “Don’t say it so loudly idiot.” 

He sighed in relief, despite the fact he was flying through the air in the middle of the night. “It is you.” 

“Don’t smile at me you idiot. What was that text about then? Are you blackmailing me?” 

Ram shook his head. “No. Do you think I’d do that to you?”

“I don’t know. But this can’t come out! Kate will…” April (April! His April!) sighed.

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Thank you.” 

Ram reached out to pull on her mask.

“Stop. Why are you doing that?”

“Because it’s been two and a half years since I last saw you! Two and a half years! We all thought that something had happened to you and the music camp excuse didn’t hold up and-” Ram trailed off, thinking of all the sleepless nights and other girls he used to distract himself and every unsuccessful search party he tried to organise. 

He would do anything to find her again.

And there she was, barely an inch from his face and on the brink of tears. 

“Okay,” April said, “but if anyone will see us, I could get into trouble.”

“Who will see us?” 

“Good point,” April agreed.

Ram pulled off her mask. She looked the same but tired. Really tired with big bags under her eyes and a pale face. Despite it all she was still…

“Beautiful.” 

She blushed, almost impossible to see in the darkness of the night sky. 

“Thanks.” 

“Are you alright April?” 

“Just exhausted.” She shrugged. “The last two days have been pretty hectic, you know?” 

“More like the last two years? I’ve followed your career. Pretty impressive there,  _ Charity _ .” 

April smiled. “I’m not a fan of the name either. Kate’s idea.” 

“You do such amazing things.”

“How did you know who I was?” 

Ram had been expecting this question. “Your voice. Your speeches are all on youtube. The one where you talk about the powers of kindness… I had a theory. And I talk to your Mum a lot. She let a few things slip.” Ram watched her expression carefully. “I think she probably misses you as much as I do.” 

“I call sometimes,” April defended, although it was clear she felt guilty. “And I saw her at Christmas.” 

Ram bit his lip. “And I have this hacker friend. She found me your number from your Mum’s phone. I know it’s wrong but you’re hard to find.” 

“Why did you keep looking for me?” 

“Why do you think?” Ram asked softly.

“I’ll take you home,” April said, “I need to get back before I drop out the sky or something.” 

“Can you take me the long way round? It’s beautiful up here.” 

She nodded, “yeah. If you want to.” 

“April,” he started, swallowing nervously, “I… missed you.”

“God, I’ve missed you too.” 


	2. And we were never supposed to make it half this far

When most teenagers overslept, they checked the time.

Charlie checked the date.

It was only two days since he fell asleep, contained in an energy bubble that healed all his injuries whilst he slept. It was the only benefit of the unfortunate side effect of his powers. Most people didn’t realise the bursts of energy he shot drained him to the point where he basically fell into a coma.

Mostly it was only a few days but the longest was a month and a half. If his mother hadn’t broken the forcefield and stuck an IV drip into him, it probably would have been longer.

Charlie waved his hand and the forcefield dissolved, brightening all the lights and automatically turning the TV on as the energy was released back into the room.

“Hey, you’re up,” April sank in the chair by him, “feeling better?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “How’s your ankle?”

“Still sore but taking the vitamins speeds up the healing process.”

Charlie frowned. “We’re only supposed to take that when we need to fly though.”

April looked away. “I have been flying. And I’m not as powerful as you yet. I can’t fix myself up.”

Her training was a sore spot. “Sorry.”

“Do you ever…” April sighed, “I don’t think you get this. But do you ever want to be normal?”

“I don’t really know what that’s like,” Charlie said, “all I’ve known is my powers.”

“You have your job.”

“You could have one too,” Charlie replied. “Remember the musical tutoring offer you declined? What is this _really_ about?”

“Nothing.” April forced a smile. They both seemed to do a lot of that lately. “You have a shift today right? Bring me a coffee when you come back.”

“Okay.” Charlie watched as she stared at her phone, “you know you can talk to me about things. I’m probably the only one who actually understands.”

“I get it. But I’m actually going to call my Mum. Just… don’t tell Kate - I mean your Mum? The no contact rule is killing me.”

Homesickness then. The one thing Charlie couldn’t relate to.

“Promise.”

 

* * *

 

“Promise you’ll commit and get this DNA sample,” Tanya said. She was still fixing Quill’s suit but looked up from the jumble of mess on her desk to glare. “We need Mercy’s DNA to run the tests.”

“I know,” Matteusz said. It had been his mission for the last month to get the office (could it be considered an office? More like a lair) coffee from where Mercy worked. The idea was to try and get an inside source on Kate’s work but despite the confidence that Mercy had, the real life boy behind the mask was shy and socially awkward.

(He was also gorgeous, but that wasn’t relevant.)

“I get it Charlie’s shy but we need this sample. I have a dozen tests lined up.”

“How am I even going to get that?”

“Ask for his number,” Tanya suggested, “don’t look at me like that! It’ll work.”

“Maybe.”

“Just go,” she said, “and get me something strong.”

“What? No. You are like _twelve_. It would be like giving Cela one.”

“I’m sixteen.”

“That is not true.”

Tanya rolled her eyes. _“Fine, I’m fifteen._ Please?”

“Okay.”

“Thanks newbie!”

He laughed as he started the walk there. It was quite fair away but they didn’t make him go for the coffee. Tanya had tracked strange energy surges in a Shoreditch coffee shop to track it to Mercy and matched the timing to his shifts.

They’d found out that Mercy’s real name was Charlie Smith, that he was nineteen (like Matteusz) and that he was very hard to get to know. There was no known record of him so Quill theorised it had been deleted from city archive’s by Kate when he was recruited.

Despite the unexpected shyness, his face always seemed to light up around Matteusz… meaning that a superhero had a crush on him. Who worked for his arch rival. Or at least his boss’ arch rival.

The whole thing was so complicated that it almost justified Tanya’s constant teasing about the ‘Romeo and Juliet’ situation. No matter how many times he told her that he wasn’t interested in Charlie.

But faced with him now, away from her nosiness or his parents disapproval or the pressure of helping out a plan, Matteusz was willing to be a little more honest with himself and admit he actually found the coffee shop visits the best part of his job.

“Hi Matteusz,” Charlie smiled and played with his shirt collar. “Same order?”

“Make it three coffees this time.”

Charlie looked everywhere but his face. “Okay.”

Matteusz looked around. It was pretty empty - only an uninterested couple studying in the corner - and made up his mind.

“Do you want to sit with me?”

 

* * *

 

Charlie had faced down literal super-villains but somehow sitting to have coffee with Matteusz was the scariest thing he could imagine. Maybe anything between them was wistful thinking on his part but it was nice to indulge in a little normality. In a harmless teenage crush.

“I never asked where you work.”

Matteusz looked down. “Just an internship. It is not my ideal place to work but my family need the support. We are new to Rhodia.”

“Really? I’ve never met someone who’s from the outside.”

Matteusz smiled, “I miss it. My home.”

Charlie couldn’t even imagine what Matteusz’ home was like. “If I could leave, I would travel, I think. Somewhere far away, where the stars are pretty.”

There was a silent lull.

“Why can you not leave?” Matteusz asked.

“I just…” Charlie couldn’t say he was a hero, “I have to stay. I have commitments here. The family business.”

“I know what you mean,” he answered, “we have to help them. Even if it is not in the way we expected.”

Charlie met his eyes. “You do understand.”

“You seem surprised. I understand more than you would give me credit for. I think-” However, Charlie lost the end of the sentence as Matteusz reached out to hold his hand.

_It felt better than flying._

 

* * *

 

Tanya sipped her coffee. It was kind of terrible but she put on a brave face.

“You got the sample yet?”

“Yes,” Matteusz handed over a plastic bag containing a coffee cup, “this was his.”

“So, you finally made a move?” Tanya asked, pulling on gloves.

“You told me to.”

He was being all shy about it. “Oh really? I said get a DNA sample but I guess having Mercy’s phone number helps too.”

Matteusz looked up from his own drink quickly, “his what?”

“You didn’t notice?” she teased, showing him the scribbled number on the side, “aw he drew you a little rocket too. _‘Love to talk to you again - C’._ How sweet.”

“Shut up.”

“Me? never.” Tanya smirked and copied Mercy’s number down onto a notepad and slid it towards Matteusz. “How starcrossed. Very cute.”

“Stop saying it is cute,” Matteusz muttered. But he was looking at the number with a little smile.

“It’s obvious you like him.”

Matteusz stayed quiet but he didn’t protest this time.

“He is- is nice,” he said eventually, “but like you said starcrossed. What would Quill say?”

“I’d say I’m not an idiot.” Quill stepped in, scooping up her black coffee.

Matteusz’ expression was hilarious; Tanya sniggered at him behind her cup. .

“Why do you think I sent you?” she asked, “we need an insider. Romance is a great motivator. Especially if you’re young and dumb.”

“Thanks,” Tanya said, “and I’m young and a genius?”

“You’re young and a menace.”

“Thank you.”

Matteusz stared at the number again. “This is why I can not call him.”

“Because I’m evil?”

He shook his head. “No. Because we are not on even footing. I know about his secret life and he’s unaware.”

“Ignorance is bliss,” Quill said, “this coffee is awful.”

“I have to go sort out some of the research,” Matteusz said, excusing himself.

Tanya picked up the notebook. “Guess someone will be disappointed later.”

“He has too many good morals to be on our side.”

Tanya frowned. “We’re doing the right thing.”

“We just aren’t doing it the right way.” Quill grinned wickedly. “So, let’s start those tests. I want to know what Prince is hiding.”

“Kate Prince is going down.”

 

* * *

 

Kate Prince was on the top of the world. The news was showing dramatic reruns of Mercy and Charity beating Quill. Followed by clips of her fleeing, flying unevenly with a heavily smoking suit.

It was good for their public image, although in an idealised world they wouldn’t have to fight her at all. Quill was a problem that Kate had been trying to squash since before Charles was even born. But with certain adjustments there would be a way to stop her.

If all else failed, she could give her son a new name.

Because there would be no mercy for Andrea Quill.

 

* * *

 

“Do you ever get sick of being a hero? Being Mercy and Charity.”

“I’ve told you we can’t change our names.”

April sighed. “Not what I meant Charlie. But, I was talking to my Mum and she was surprised I had time for her.”

“We save people.”

“I know, but why should we? I missed my eighteenth birthday because that was the day Quill tried to shut down the factories in Coal Hill.”

Charlie looked unnerved, “it’s our job. We have to do it because who else would? We have powers.”

“I don’t feel very powerful,”April confessed, “it takes so much more to summon my swords or control the shadows since I used my powers more and more.”

“Well,” Charlie hesitated, “I do need longer rests. But…”

“Sometimes I just want to feel more normal. I am not Charity all the time!” April burst out. “I’ll never get to see my Mum or Ram or my old friends.”

“What’s brought this on?”

“I,” April looked around, she wasn’t sure if the room was bugged; Charlie lifted his hand a glimmering energy field sealed around them, “I saw him, okay?”

“You saw Ram?” he repeated, “how?”

“He figured out I was Charity. I went to his house. I know I‘m not meant to but being with Ram just made me think about how much I miss him. How much I miss everything.”

“You want something real?”

“Exactly. You understand: you have your job! I have nothing.”

“And you want to have him.”

April blushed. “Is that bad? I think… I think if I went to him, he’d feel the same.”

“Then,” Charlie swallowed, “then just go. Just promise to come back if we have a mission.”

“Thank you,” April pulled him into a hug, “I’m lucky to have you as a friend. I know that Kate something else planned-”

They both winced at the many suggestions that any children they’d have would be powerful, a savior, a continuation of the bloodline.

“Friendship is more important.”

She smiled. “I agree. Um, do I look okay?”

“You’re not wearing your suit.”

April shook her head. “Tonight, I’m not Charity.”

“You’re-”

 

* * *

 

“April?” Ram opened his window and crawled out onto the ledge, “you’re on my roof.”

“Hi,” she whispered, “um, I want to be brave, okay?”

He looked at her ruffled jacket and jeans, “don’t you need your suit for that?”

“No,” she drifted closer, wrapping her arm around his waist, kissing him.

“Hey,” Ram said, after opening his eyes, “look down.”

“Oh God,” April blinked, staring at the city below them, “I guess we’re flying. Anywhere you want to go with me?”

“That sounds good.”

“What does?”

_“Anywhere with you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, how good were the audios? Whilst I haven't listened to them all yet, my current favourite is 'Now You Know' closely followed by 'Gifted'... which you could probably guess by the amount of Macsingh and Matteusz/Tanya brotp in this fic? If you want more detailed thoughts, I posted a lot on my tumblr @bazwillendinflames (to avoid spoiling them!) 
> 
> I also have some audio inspired fics that I'll start when this AU is finished! 
> 
> Please comment below! I'm really excited by this au but since I'm getting like 2 comments a chapter, it's not very motivational at the minute :( 
> 
> Any predictions for what shady stuff Kate has done? Or have I already said too much... ?


	3. I only wrote this down to make you press rewind

Working for the Rhodian’s most iconic villain since Lectica disappeared was rarely as chaotic as Matteusz expected. Usually it was a lot of research work to help build up Quill’s case against Kate for when they defeated her, improving her technical suit (given she didn’t have powers of her own) and keeping tabs on Charity and Mercy - who were possibly their best shot at stopping Kate Prince. 

That only made the sight of Tanya and Quill shouting in her lab more concerning. However, getting closer to the lab, he noticed it wasn’t an argument but some kind of celebration over a microscope and a iPad screen. 

“We did it!” Tanya yelled, throwing herself at him for an unexpected hug. “We got her!” 

“Undeniable proof that Kate Prince has developed the illegal power serum,” Quill added. She was smiling for the first time in the three months Matteusz had known her. “My name will be cleared.” 

“What tests were you doing?” 

Tanya brought up a few images on her iPad and waved it around like a victory flag. “I isolated some of the cells from Mercy’s DNA and found a few interesting discoveries.” 

“Charlie,” he corrected. 

“Whatever. But, turns out superboy has been using the serum.” She looked at him expectantly. “And-” 

“That shows that Kate has access to it?” he guessed, “is that enough? How do we back it up?” 

Quill smirked, “we can show them her son’s DNA.” 

Matteusz froze. “Her son?” 

“Discovery number two: Charlie Smith and Kate Prince are related. If those are even their real names. I ran a basic maternary test based off Kate’s DNA we had on file from her old office. And it was a positive result.” 

Matteusz sat down. “Of course. Charlie said he worked in a ‘family business’.” 

Tanya seemed to connect the dots first, “this doesn’t change things, newbie, he still likes you.” 

“He cannot be innocent as I thought.” 

“Innocent is boring.” Quill scoffed. “You’re not actually upset are you?” 

Matteusz looked over at Charlie’s scrawled on coffee cup and sighed.  _ “No.”  _

Tanya looked unconvinced but kept talking about the tests. “Next big discovery! I ran his DNA through every medical file in every hospital in the state. It’s like he doesn’t exist. And other than a coffee shop job, there is no record of any Charles, Charlie or anything Smith related. Like at all.” 

“I thought it was a common name here?” 

“It is. Or at least it was,” Quill answered, “sixteen years ago every Smith changed their name by order of Kate Prince. Well light suggestion and bank account boasts.” 

“Strange.” He turned to Tanya, “did you really hack the bank records?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tanya asked, ignoring his question about the illegal activity she  _ definitely didn’t do _ , “his Father must have been a  _ Smith _ ! Which brings us to our last discovery - the serum we found in his cells weren’t all like the type the criminals use. It was born into his DNA.” 

“She used it on herself, at least once, twenty years ago. She can’t deny it, we have evidence.” 

Matteusz frowned. 

“You’re not still upset about your pretty coffee boy being related to prince, are you? You should see my family - my sister Orla is-” 

“No,” Matteusz said, “my worry is the serum kills people. We work to prove that every day. So, what does that mean for Charlie?” 

 

* * *

“So, what does this mean for us?” Ram asked. He was still staring at her like she was made of sunshine or something. It was sort of sweet but she was trying to enjoy her toast without it turning into a rom com. 

“I think it’s obvious.” 

“Really?” Ram said, “I just found out you could fly. I’m expecting the unexpected.” 

“I still like you,” April replied, smiling, “there! - you made me say it.” 

“I didn’t hear actually-”

“Idiot,” she said again, although fondly. 

“I hate to do this but I have to go soon. Not that I don’t love your company but it was very unexpected.” 

She nodded. “I get it. Football practice?”

“School.” 

“You’re still at school?” April asked.

“I didn’t spend all my time moping after you. I’m doing a journalism course at college.” 

She laughed. “We’re  _ that  _ couple then.” 

“Meaning what?” 

“It’s a bit stereotypical - the journalist and the superhero.” 

Ram smiled to himself, “I guess. I’ll try to not be too biased about my admiration for Charity. I won’t want to risk being dropped next time we fly together.”

She sighed. “Oh.” 

“I’m joking. Not that you need the good press. Everyone in the state knows your name.” 

April shook her head, “It’s just - being here with you - almost forgot I was her.” 

“You say that like it’s a good thing.” 

April felt him touch her shoulders and let herself relax. “Off the record, big shot journalist, but I feel exhausted. Not  _ me  _ but my powers.” 

“Because of flying?” 

“Because of Kate,” she admitted. It felt refreshing to say that outloud, “she pushes us so hard. All this training. It only seems to weaken me. Cha- Mercy too. He sleeps for days after big fights.” 

“Really. They never show this on TV.” 

“She wouldn’t let it play out. Makes her look like a weak leader. We end up taking these vitamins to even get our powers to stay stable long enough to beat Quill.” 

Ram’s eyes widened. He always did make the best expressions. “That sounds serious. Like drugs?” 

“No-” she started to protest but stopped, it’s not like she had enough evidence to say otherwise, “maybe.” 

“Can’t you just take a break? Or something? Don’t superheroes get paid leave?” 

April looked up at him smiling, “this is a break.” 

“If you care to extend it, I can give you a tour of my college. Since you never got a chance to actually be normal. We can drive there, like normal civilians.” 

“Sounds great.” April stood up and kissed him. “Thank you.” 

The couple headed out, unaware of her phone buzzing on Ram’s bed. 

**MERCY:**

**Attack at the royals.**

 

* * *

Charlie hovered above the official Prince laboratory, scanning the ground below for a glance of his partner. 

_ Still nothing.  _

He’d have to face Quill alone. 

As if his thoughts alone had summoned her, Quill stared at him, her icy eyes fixated on his own. 

“What are you doing? I’ll stop you, whatever it is you’re plotting now.” 

“Sorry for the inconvenience,” she said, oddly polite, “but we needed to talk. And a little fire never hurt anyone. The lab doesn’t open on weekends anyway.” 

“You set a building on fire to get my attention. You’re-” 

Quill flew up, taunting him, “I’m what exactly? Evil. Deviant. Crazy.” She circled him as he rose up to face her again. “Those are your Mother’s words, not yours.” 

“My- what?” 

“Come along Charles,” she crackled menacingly, “I know more than you think.” 

“How?” 

She only ignored him, flying higher and higher until she disappeared from sight. Trying to shake his initial shock at her knowing his name, he followed her up into the cloud. 

“Fine,” he said, trying to sound menacing, “let’s talk.” 

“I talk. You listen. Nod if appropriate.” 

“Stop talking to me like I’m a child,” Charlie shot back.

“Oh, you have been treated like a child your whole life. By her. You don’t exist to the rest of us. You have grown up in whatever dark basement she convinced you was needed to keep you safe for as long as you remember.” 

“Stop-” 

She shook her head.  _ “Listen Charles.  _ I’m not saying this because I like you; I’m saying what you have to hear. There isn’t much time.” He nodded, dumbfounded. “ _ Good boy. _ You have never been to a real school, to the real world, had friends. She’s made you feel like being a hero is the only option. The girl - Charity - in an idealised world is your wife. I bet she wants super grandchildren. Because you two are the most powerful people in the state.” There was a crinkle of static in her ear, “he has to hear this T,” she muttered. 

“You don’t need anything,” Charlie said, even if every word she spat at him had rang painfully true. 

“I know you think you’re doing the right thing. But, she is the real problem. Not me, not Lectica or any other villain of the week. Kate is giving them the serum. She is creating problems to distract everyone in this state from her misdeeds. And then a week or so later, the serum kills them. Because it’s designed to be a poison.” 

“How can you know that?” Charlie spat out, trying to block out her words, “why should I trust you? Don’t you want people to die?”

She shook her head. “I do not kill people. I’m tempted sometimes but that’s Mondays for you.” 

“You have no right to accuse her.”

Quill glared, clearly growing impatient with him. “Why do you trust her? Mercy, Charles, Charlie - whatever you want to be called. Help us. We need evidence. We need more to fully tie her to this. Then, you don’t have to be a hero-” 

Charlie threw a ball of golden light at her, cutting off her twisted sales pitch as it caught her off guard. “Stop lying!” 

“I’m,” she sucked in a deep breath and held her stomach, “I’m not lying. Force won’t stop her.” 

“Don’t,” he said, fist clenched and heating up,  “try that again. She is my Mother but that is the only true thing you’ve said.” 

Quill held up arms as he produced another blast. “Fine, I’ll go. But if you need me, I’ll leave my contacts at that cute little cafe you work at.” 

He could feel the hot, angry tears threatening to spill. “Just. Go.” 

She complied, leaving him in the middle of the sky, alone. 

Her words echoed around his head. 

_ You don’t have to be a hero. _

As if he’d ever had a choice. 

(Where was April when he needed her?) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the pace isn't moving too quickly which I've been a little worried about when rereading it. Adding the Macsingh plot is kinda meant to add some more normality and break it up a little more. Chapter 4 is very eventful too but I just think it's fits the action genre better? IDK? Tell me what you think! 
> 
> I'm pretty sure no one will actually read it if I wrote a long ranty paragraph in the notes but basically, I'm very unhappy with the current state of fanfic on ao3. I get hardly any feedback and I know a few other writers are struggling on that front too. 
> 
> If you're not a writer, you don't understand how much it means to get an ao3 email saying people have commented! Even if it's just one sentence! So, please leave feedback!!! It's kinda hard to be motivated to write what I want to (I have so many ideas... even more post-audios) when I don't get anything back. 
> 
> I'd really appreciate it!


	4. Send a message, "I was young and a menace"

“We’re going to need a better plan.” 

Tanya stared at the juxtaposed expressions of her teammates in front of her. Quill looked angry whereas Matteusz was completely spaced out. Neither seemed confident in thinking of a new plan. 

“I was sure I could crack him,” Quill curled her fists and struck the table, “she must have indoctrinated since he was born. He was crying at just the idea of a fresh start. It was almost sad.” 

“He was crying?” Matteusz repeated, “poor Charlie.” 

“The best way to help him is by regrouping,” Tanya argued, “I agree that Kate Prince is an evil witch. But we just have to find the right bucket of water to melt her!” 

“Prince deserves everything coming to her,” Quill agreed, “this is more than just us. Her son, Charity, not to mention half this state who live in terror because of her.” 

“Charity!” Tanya repeated, “we could find her. Maybe she’s more open than Mercy was.” 

_ “His name is Charlie,” _ Matteusz muttered under his breath. 

“But, we don’t know who she is?” 

“She can mold swords from literal shadows,” Tanya said, “how hard can she be to find?” 

“Those two are no hope,” Quill said, “even if I could draw Charity out too, I doubt she’d help. They stick together. If one isn’t going to listen than neither will the other. We have to go after her.” 

“Kate?”

Quill nodded determinedly. “Not me. Not with force. With technology and innocent faces she won’t suspect.” 

“Us?” Tanya asked, “I don’t do field work. And Kate is kinda… terrifying to be honest. If she can scare people as powerful as Charity and Mercy, what will she do to us?” 

“I know,” Quill said, she sighed, “it’s why it was a last resort. But, she wouldn’t be in her office, I set her lab on fire yesterday. It’s a good distraction.” 

Matteusz looked at her with concern. “I can go with you,” he offered. 

“Aren’t you worried about running into Charlie?” 

Matteusz paused like he hadn’t even thought of it, even though Charlie had been on his mind since the test results got back,  “it will be okay. I can distract him. This is good. This will help him. I want to do that.” 

“Okay, in theory I can find building plans online and hack the security cameras to play yesterday's footage on a loop. Given the high security, we’d need passes - Matteusz find some fakes and print them. But age me up a little. A fifteen year old will raise suspicion. Her office has a code but I can cut off the electric current and pick the lock.” 

They both stared at her. 

“You are so smart.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” she replied, “as if planning a heist is hard. Get on the passes Matteusz. Quill, buy me an expensive flash drive. Biggest memory you can find. If we work fast, I can get us ready for tomorrow.” 

Quill gave her shoulder an unexpected squeeze. “You are brilliant Tanya Adeola,” she said. “Your Mum would be proud of you.” 

Tanya blinked tearfully, “yeah, I bet she would. No homework in two years and breaking and entering. I’d be locked in my room.” 

(From the twinkle in Quill’s eye, she knew she got the message:  _ thank you.)  _

 

* * *

“Thanks for not telling your Mum where I was.” 

Charlie shrugged. “I know you would say the same for me.” 

“What Quill did was mild, for her at least, only the west wing burnt down,” April continued, “no one was hurt.” 

“She never hurts anyone,” Charlie said, frowning. “Why are we even fighting her?”

April reached out for his arm but he flinched away. Something was off with him but she couldn’t figure out what. Maybe he was mad about Ram, even if he had denied it at least three times… either way, defending Quill was a first. In his family, it was practically hersey. 

“But she’s Quill, of course she’s evil.” 

“We only believe that because my Mother told us that. By the same person who controls all of the state’s media that makes us look like immortal superheroes.” 

April laughed nervously. “What are you saying? That Quill is right? That we should be helping her? Come on,  _ Charlie _ , you have to know how crazy that is.” 

“I-” his face dropped, “I don’t know April. But I don’t want to burn out before I reach twenty-one. You must feel the same.” 

“What did she say to you?” 

“Quill just gave me some things to think about,” Charlie said. He stood up suddenly. “I need to clear my head. Maybe a walk.” 

“To where? I’ll go too,” April offered. Whatever Quill had said must have shaken him up a lot and she didn’t trust him to make good decisions. 

“But shouldn’t you answer that,” Charlie held up her phone which was buzzing with an incoming call from Ram, “don’t worry. I just want to go and see the offices in the lower floors. Talk to some real people.”

“Okay, just-” he already left, “be safe.” 

April looked down at her phone. 

**THREE MISSED CALLS FROM RAM**

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Ram sounded strangely urgent, “April, you won’t believe what I found.” 

 

* * *

“It’s not pretty but it will do,” Tanya said, pulling away from tools from the lock and pushing on Kate’s office door. 

“How did you learn to pick locks?” 

“We work for a criminal newbie.” She pulled on gloves and turned on the fancy mac computer on Kate’s desk. 

“How long have you worked for her?” 

“A few years,” Tanya said, staring intently at the computer screen, “I got in a little trouble for hacking the government database and she helped me out. Quill’s not a bad person - she’s the only one who took me on after my Mum- hey it’s loaded.” 

“What happened to your Mum?” 

Tanya kept typing, “I’ll tell you the full story  when we’re not hacking the most secure office in the state.” 

“Good point.” 

“Any guesses on her password?” 

“Is their a hint?” 

She clicked, “yep. An arrow and the number three. How cryptic.” 

“Or, a heart?” 

Tanya tilted her head, “oh, yeah. Makes sense too. What does Kate Prince love enough to use as her password whilst still being secure?” 

“Mercy or Charity.” 

Tanya input both but was met with an error message both times. 

“Charlie?” 

“Her son no one knows about,” Tanya said thoughtfully. “Still no entry. I’ll try Charles instead. Still no.” 

“Smith?” 

There was a tense moment as Tanya typed it in. Then a new loading screen. 

“You’re a genius!” she exclaimed. 

He grinned. “If you say so Tanya.” 

“Guard the door. If anyone tries to get in, distract them.” 

“How do I distract them?”

Tanya shrugged. “Use the whole ‘I am pretending I don’t know how pretty and charming’ thing you try on with the boys you flirt with.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Or pretend to be lost. I don’t know how long this will take but I want to leave as soon as I can and there’s a lot to dig through.  _ No distractions.”  _

“I get it,” Matteusz said, stepping outside the office door. 

Luckily, since it seemed most of the staff were preoccupied with fixing the labs, Matteusz had a fairly uneventful job guarding the door. He could the occasional gasp or sigh from Tanya so could only guess at what she was seeing on the computer; they’d all see later, provided they got out safely. Or at all. 

It all seemed a little too easy until he heard a soft voice say his name. “Matteusz?” 

He spun around, trying to not panic, “Charlie? Hi.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same. Unless the coffee shop did not work out.” 

There was silence as Charlie tried to justify being there without outing himself as glowing superhero. 

“I am looking for a job application,” Matteusz said quickly, “I was just embarrassed about it.” 

“Oh,” Charlie bit his lip, “I think you’re on the wrong floor. HR is on the twelfth floor, not the eleventh. How did you even get here? It’s restricted access.” 

“I got lost.” Matteusz was glad for Tanya’s easy excuse. As for her other suggestion he tried to swallow the guilt and smile sheepishly at Charlie. Time to be charming then. “Could you show me? You would be my hero.” 

As he hoped, the other boy practically jumped at the chance. “Of course. I know my way around here well.” 

“Thank you.” Matteusz subtly kicked the door three times - their signal in case of emergency - and then followed Charlie. 

“Do you work here?” 

Charlie nodded, “internship. Is that what you’re applying for?” 

“Yes.” 

“What about your last job?” 

“At labs. The fire meant I need somewhere new.” Matteusz tried not to feel too bad for lying. It was for the greater good and it wasn’t like he was the only one - Charlie has superpowers. He had to push his morals aside and focus. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Not your fault.” 

Charlie seemed to hesitate, “of course not. I- I was just being polite, that’s all.”

“You seem upset.” 

“Seeing you helps,” Charlie said (did he think he was being subtle?), “you always do.” 

“I feel the same,” Matteusz confessed without realising it. 

Charlie smiled. “Oh, really?” 

They reached the office and Charlie came out with a piece of paper. 

“Thank you again. You really are a hero.” 

“I’m not honestly,” he said earnestly, “I’d do anything to help you. Not just you - other people. I mean-” 

“Is okay. I get it.” 

His phone buzzed. 

**TANYA:**

**Got everything we need. Is it all clear?**

Matteusz would have to get back to the office and check it was safe. And he had a horrible plan to do so. 

**_Wait a few minutes_ **

**_I’m not there anymore_ **

**I’ll wait for the signal**

“Everything okay?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah,” he replied with forced cheeriness. “Could we go somewhere quiet? I have to ask you something.” 

“We are in a busy office.” 

“We weren’t before.” 

Charlie looked curious, “just a question?” 

“The truth is-” (but it’s not the truth, none of it is and it’s starting to get to him) (he focuses on the one truth he can share), “I  _ really  _ like you.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes.” 

It was all too easy which only made Matteusz feel worse. He tried to hold onto his feelings for Charlie - the one thing he had that didn’t have to feel bad about. The one thing he could trust, a mental list of every beautiful thing about him, and used it to justify what they were doing. 

Charlie didn’t have to be a hero. He didn’t have to be a villain. They could just be normal after Kate Prince was locked up and Quill’s name was cleared. 

“I was being really obvious before, wasn’t I?” Charlie asked softly. 

“I was fairly confident that you felt the same.” 

“I can’t believe that this is real.” Charlie pushed his collar down. “Why do you even like me?”

“Because you are  _ so good _ . You have this goodness that is untouchable.” 

Taking a steadying breath, he kicked the door three times and pulled Charlie in for a kiss at the same time. 

However, the sound of the door opening and closing, Tanya little gasp and footsteps were lost, given he was too caught up with Charlie. 

“This isn’t the place,” Charlie whispered, resting their foreheads together as he caught his breath, “and that wasn’t a question.” 

“Sorry.” 

“I’m not.” He was blushing slightly. He really was too good for any of this. “I really like you too.” 

“I noticed.” 

They both laughed as a silence fell between them. 

“Um,” Charlie pulled his jumper down, which had become rumpled during the kiss, “maybe we should go on a real date now. If you want.” 

“I would like that.” Matteusz glanced at his phone. Two missed calls from Tanya and one from Quill. “I have to go now.” 

“Me too.” Charlie was still blushing. “I guess I’ll see you at the cafe.” 

“If I get so lucky.” He kissed the top of Charlie’s head. 

He looked behind him to see Charlie touching his mouth, seemingly starstruck. A little stab of guilt hit him and he quickly turned away. 

_ How had things gotten so complicated with him?  _

 

* * *

“Do not start.”

Tanya hopped off the wall she had been waiting on. “Start what? Teasing you about a certain superhero?” 

“Tanya!” 

“I mean I came out the heist with a flashdrive. You got a relationship.” 

Matteusz smiled despite his best efforts. “It was a distraction.” 

“You looked real distracted all right. For one, you didn’t notice Charlie had made a big bubble around you two.” 

“Really?” 

“So, you were into it! That is kinda cute. But, no details.” 

“You got the evidence?” 

Her face darkened. “Yeah and more. I think Prince may be evil.” 

“And we work for Quill.” 

|She shook off whatever she had seen. “It’s- Anyway I’m more interested in your new boyfriend right now. Can I be the one to tell Cela?” 

“I will never escape the teasing.” 

She grinned wickedly. “It’s what little sisters do.” 

“You see me as a brother figure?” 

“What? No!” Tanya protested. “I see you as a bother figure. You’re so lame, newbie.” 

“Don’t talk to your brother like that!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morally grey Matteusz! You guys seem to like the change in dynamic. I hope to get some decent pay off in it when I actually finish the next chapter. I'm having a bit of block at the minute :( 
> 
> I hate writing kiss scenes ugh. Hopefully it isn't too cringey... 
> 
> I'd love to know what you think! The comments last chapter were really motivating to read through!


	5. Forgot what I was losing my mind about

Quill tapped her fingernails against the laptop keyboard impatiently as the flashdrive percentage slowly creeped. 

“So much for state of the art,” she muttered, “is it usually this slow? Will hitting it help?” 

When she got no answer, Quill turned to see both her assistants sound asleep. Tanya had fallen asleep lying on Matteusz’ shoulder. They both looked strangely peaceful, despite being in what they both liked to refer to as a  _ lair _ . Maybe she was going soft, but Quill let them sleep, turning her attention back to the screen. 

The percentage bar was still loading at a painful speed. Still, if what Tanya had described when she had stolen the files from Prince’s office, when the screen did load, they would have all they needed to close the case on her for good. 

_ Ninety percent.  _

She’d waited twenty years. A few more hours wouldn’t hurt. 

Now, they had a chance, after all this time, and nothing - and no one - could stand in her way. 

 

* * *

“This isn’t usually how we get missions,” Charles said softly. He was staring at the ground, too afraid to even look her in the eye; Kate smiled sweetly but it only seemed to make him more uncomfortable. He was a smart boy - she’d have to find a way to make that work in their favour. 

“This more than just a mission. I need you to go alone. No Charity.” 

Charles looked up for the first time since he shuffled into her office. “No April?” 

“This is something I trust only you with,” she said, “a way to stop Quill and her troubles for good.” 

“I don’t want to kill anyone,” he replied, “please. There must be alternate ways. Have you ever tried just talking to her?” 

Kate tried not to laugh - she had named him too well. “I would never ask that of you. But, Quill has stolen a number of important documents from my office computer. Documents that put us all in danger. Such as the identities of you and Charity. Your statics. Your training history.” 

“No.” 

“Unfortunately yes.” Kate rubbed her temple; the whole morning had been a series of headaches. “Charles, you are the only one I can trust to get this information back. Quill will use it against us.” 

“She-” he hesitated, “Quill knew about you being my Mother. Maybe it’s too late already.” 

“No. That’s strange information she has but the stolen files were only activated this morning. Two hours ago.” 

Charlie bit his lip. “Are you sure?” 

“You think I would leave the most important computer in the state unprotected? I have tracked the location of the flashdrive and found her base.” 

“I understand that you care about protecting our secrets but I have never fought Quill alone. I’ve never fought anyone alone and won. The last time I corned Lectica they,” he touches his ribs and winces at the memory, “I need her too. I can’t do it without April.” 

“You’ll survive.” Kate crossed her arms sternly. “If necessary, send me a message that you need back-up. You are the only one I can trust. You are my son.” 

Cruel, perhaps, but effective nonetheless as Charles nodded at her submissly. “I’ll try.” 

“I knew I could count on you,” she told him. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

“I’ll go change.” 

“Wait,” he turned and she held out a little pill pot out to him, “for this mission.” 

He picked it up, careful not to touch her at all. Kate noticed how he had always been skittish like that around her. Perhaps by her own fault… 

Kate shook her head. Some things were just for the greater good. One day her son would understand that too. 

 

* * *

Charlie walked to the address his mother had given him. Mostly to prolong the time until he reached the base and had to confront Quill. Alone. 

It was almost peaceful, given the base was in a mostly secluded area, but it was hard to forget the last time he faced a fight alone. He still had the scarring on his stomach, so well hidden that not even April had seen it, even if she knew. 

Charlie wished she was here. They were a team, regardless of how distracted she had been lately, and without her calming presence, he was tempted to go back. 

The only thing that kept him putting one foot in front of another was the answers that lay ahead. He knew his Mother’s true intentions with sending him - she thought that he wouldn’t look at whatever was on the hard drive. Once, she would have been right but he had to know if Quill was telling the truth. 

He stepped into the shadow of a tall but abandoned building.  

Answers were close. Within his reach. 

He could feel it.

 

* * *

 

Quill didn’t look up, let alone flinch, despite the obvious sound of glass breaking and a person falling heavily on the floor above them. She had read that Charles’ original alias was planned as Swift and it seemed the name switch was justified. 

In the corner, the music from Tanya’s headphone’s seemed to drown out all the noise and she kept typing on her keyboard. Matteusz was yet to arrive. Leaving just her to deal with Mercy. 

Or recruit him. 

She let out a deep sigh and followed the noise, closing the door of her makeshift office as she left. 

Mercy was stood at the base of the stairs, looking like a child on Halloween in the suit his mother had made him. No mask, messy hair, frowning. 

“You want to talk?” she asked, leaning against the wall. 

Mercy looked up startled. 

“You have answers,” he said simply, “I’m tired of not knowing.” 

“Funny.” Quill took in the sight of him. So much younger now she could actually see his face. He had his Mother’s features but much lighter hair. “I thought you would take longer to change your mind.” 

“I’m not happy about it,” Mercy said quickly, “this doesn’t mean I’ll help you. But, I need to see the flashdrive.” 

Quill froze. “How do you know about the flash drive?” 

“We have a breach!” Tanya threw herself into the corridor. 

“Well yes, I’m talking to it.” 

“Mercy?” Tanya shook her head. “No. much bigger than that. The data was encrypted. No big deal. But, I scanned my computer and there was a tracker. Kate knows her data was stolen.” 

“My evidence!” Quill clenched her fist. “So, that’s why you’re really here. To get it back from us? So you can arrest me and finally get Kate’s approval? Do you really think that would work?” 

Mercy stepped back. “No! I am not like her! I’m… I’m trying to be better.” 

“Look,” Tanya intervened, stepping between the pair, “your mum’s an asshole. Not your fault. If you want answers, I get it. You deserve to know about what happened to you. But, don’t touch my computer.” 

Quill met Tanya’s eye and the younger girl nodded. She trusted him. 

“What do you mean,” Mercy asked, “about what happened to me?” 

Tanya bit her lip. “Just don’t shoot the messenger.” 

“What happened to me?” he repeated, louder, more urgently, “what did she do?” 

 

* * *

Matteusz hadn’t expected to return to another person, given how the remote location was remote for a reason. But there was a backpack outside the main entrance and an unfamiliar voice inside. 

No. Not unfamiliar. Just the last person he expected to see at Quill’s lair. 

Charlie. Or Mercy, given he was in his dark blue uniform. 

He didn’t get as good of a look of Charlie in the suit before he turned away. Matteusz stepped backwards, pressing his back to a wall on the corner. He wasn’t spotted, thankfully.

Matteusz stole a glance into the room, noting the stressed expression as he paced around, pulling at the tight material around his neck. 

It was such a stark difference to the last time he saw Charlie. Just after kissing him, looking all disheveled and cute and  _ happy.  _ He’d done that to him. Made Charlie light up with such joy. 

If Charlie saw him now, Matteusz knew that it would break his heart. He didn’t have it in him. 

But, before he could make an attempt to sneak away and message Tanya for help, Charlie turned around and stormed down the corridor. The door slammed behind him, echoing through the old building like the aftershock of an earthquake. Literal sparks radiated off him - a clear sign his emotions were spiking. He knew that Charlie was powerful but seeing it up close was something new. Something scarier. 

Holding his breath, Matteusz hoped that he wouldn’t be noticed. Luckily, Charlie didn’t quite reach his hiding spot before sinking to the ground. 

A golden layer of energy started to enclose around him, thicker and hot enough to feel from the other side of a corridor. 

Fear that if he let himself get absorbed by the pulsing glow around him, Charlie wouldn’t come out again, Matteusz took a deep breath and stepped out into the light. 

And said his name, hoping it would be enough to anchor the clearly distressed young man. 

The light shimmered and disappeared. 

Leaving Matteusz faced with a crying superhero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an absolute pain to finish. It was the frustrating kind of writer's block because I had a plan and every time I wrote it was just bad. So, I adapted and broke it up a little more. Hopefully it makes sense now. Don't worry, more will be revealed as the chapter goes on. 
> 
> Please support the struggling writer by commenting!   
> Thanks :)


	6. Woke up on the wrong side of reality

Time seems to slow down as Charlie looks up and meets his eyes. The energy radiating off him is uncomfortably warm and the room seems stuffy. Matteusz knows what Charlie is capable of when he uses his powers. Still, he steps closer and bends down next to him. 

“Tell me how to help.” 

“I- I can’t breathe,” Charlie admitted, holding his hand over his heart, “I think I’m dying. She’s finally killed me.” He laughed a little, verging on hysterical. 

“I think you are having a panic attack.” It’s an effort to keep his voice calm. 

The golden crackles of energy start to surround him, causing a light bulb to shatter; Charlie waved a hand above his head, protecting him from broken glass. 

“No, no. I know what that feels like… not like this. Not like dying.” He reached blindly for Matteusz’ hand and held on. It was burning up. Charlie was going to burn out, he realised, horrified. 

“Please, breathe with me. In, out.” He shakes but complied, closing his eyes. 

“I hate her,” Charlie said, “you won’t understand. You shouldn’t. But, I think you’re a dream anyway, so tell me I’m right to hate her.” 

“Kate,” Matteusz guessed. 

Charlie’s palm seemed to be cooling down and the pulsing bubble around them was weakening as he calmed down. It was less hot now, but maybe because he was in the heart of the storm. 

A broken heart it seemed. 

“She knew it would kill him, what she did, she knew it would! But, she needed a legacy. Powers weaken with age. Hers were fading. Needed to be passed down.” 

Charlie’s father, he guessed, Kate had killed him. Given all he knew about the woman, it was hardly a surprise. But, it seemed cruel, even by her standards. 

“I’m so stupid,” Charlie whispered, “I thought she loved him.” 

It was clear that pressing him for details would only upset Charlie furthur. Matteusz would ask Tanya instead, if he managed to stop Charlie having a nuclear melt down. 

“Please,” Matteusz begged, “look at me. Do not burn up. Stay with me.” 

Charlie’s eyes met his. “You’re scared of me. I would never hurt you. Please believe that.” 

“I am scared,” he admitted gently, “that you will hurt yourself.” 

With an unnatural wave of heat, the golden energy dissipated. 

Charlie leaned against his chest and closed his eyes tightly. “You’re not a dream.” 

“No.” 

He kept holding on. “This is real life.” 

“Yes.” 

“I hate her,” Charlie repeated over and over, “I hate her! I hate her!” 

Matteusz rubbed circles on his back, “I know. It is okay. I promise.” 

 

* * *

Tanya watched the scene unfold. Charlie was curled up in Matteusz’ arms, looking so small that she couldn’t quite believe he had almost blew up their office.  

“I think he’ll help us now.” 

Quill nodded. “Yeah. Looks like it.” 

“I think Mercy is in love with Matteusz.” 

Quill snorted. “Seems that way. We should start calling him by his name then.” 

 

* * *

 

“April!” 

“Yeah?” 

Ram held out her phone. “Your boss is calling.” 

She declined Kate’s call with a swipe. Couldn’t she just escape for a little while longer? 

“Is there a way to leave?” Ram asked. He sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Any excuse to be close to her.  _ Making up for lost time,  _ he called it. 

“I have to protect the people of Rhodia,” April answered firmly. 

“Let me guess: with great powers come great responsibilities.” 

She poked his arm. “Yes!” 

“Do you think you can trust Kate after all this?” 

April bit her lip. “I don’t think I ever did trust her. But, there are innocent people getting hurt.” 

“Because of her,” Ram insisted. 

“Rumours are-” 

“The rumours are never just rumours,” he interrupted, “I’m a journalist. I have my sources.” 

April pulled away. “Kate isn’t causing a crime wave. I work-” 

Her phone buzzed. 

**CHARLIE:**

**Remember to check the cabinet**

Ram peered over her shoulder. “What’s wrong?” 

April turned off the phone and dropped it on the counter. Her face paled a little. 

“Come with me,” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, “get your car keys.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“We are in danger right now,” April blurted, “that was a code word. I have to find Charlie. So, start your damn car and drive.” 

Ram caught her by the shoulders. “How bad is it?” 

“Code Cabinet,” she began, “means that we are in immediate danger and are being tracked. You should leave your phone to and we can-” 

“Okay, okay.” Ram let go of her and bit his lip. “I’ll drive. But where to? You didn’t get an address.” 

“We are connected. I can feel a pull that will lead me to Charlie. He’s my best friend. He needs my help. Please, let’s go!” 

 

* * *

“He isn’t angry at you,” Tanya noted. Matteusz looked up at her presence. “I thought he would be, with the whole dating the enemy thing.” 

“We are not dating.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Right, because that in the top ten things we need to work out today.” 

“Sorry.” He shook his head. “I- I am confused by Charlie’s reaction too.” 

Tanya took pity on her friend and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Just like the older brother figure they always joked about. “He likes you.” 

“I know that.” 

Tanya looked at the hero of their time, now changed into a suspiciously oversized jacket over his little costume. He was staring out the window, looking vaguely miserable. 

“Maybe Charlie thinks you’re mad at him for lying about his identity.” 

“When did you stop calling him Mercy?” 

She grinned. “When I realised he’d be sticking around.” 

“We are not on different sides anymore,” Matteusz said, “so why do I still feel bad about working for Quill?” 

“Talk to him you idiot,” she advised. “In one day, his whole life has changed. He’s found out his Mother is evil, poisoned his Father to get a superpowered baby and is now using that poison to spread chaos. A bit much to handle right?” 

“She poisoned his Father?” he repeated. 

“You didn’t read the file?” 

Matteusz shook his head. “Did not want to leave Charlie when he was still upset.” 

“Idiot,” Tanya said, although fondly, “he’s upset now. Go talk to him.” 

He stood up, “Okay.” 

But, before he could reach Charlie, there was the sound of heavy footsteps, of someone running up the stairs. 

“Charlie!” The young woman yelled, throwing herself at his arms. 

“April, you found me!” 

_ Charity.  _ Tanya realised. Shorter hair than the picture in her file and out of her signature blue. But still protective of her friend. 

“Code Cabinet? That bad?” 

“Yes.” 

April turned around to face Quill. She stepped forward, in front of Charlie, swords made of black mist forming in her fists. 

“Relax,” Quill said, “we are on your side.” 

She let go of the swords, which turned to mist again, before they could reach the floor. So. Cool. (Matteusz had his superhero crush, Tanya had hers.) 

Charlie stepped so he was equal to her. 

“We can trust them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought I'd forgotten about this fic? NOPE. I just find it hard to find the motivation to write for Class now, tbh. I have my closure now and I'm not getting a lot back. Plus, I've fallen back into writing Dirk Gently fic and I'm in a new fandom, as all my tumblr followers are aware of, from my Detroit: Become Human spam. (I have a few DBH fics up now btw!) 
> 
> But, I will finish this fic! 
> 
> I like light imagery, can you tell? 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this? Feedback gives me motivation to continue!


	7. But somewhere you exist

Charlie asked to stay the night. (“I can’t face her. I can’t look into her eyes, knowing what I know.”) Quill had allowed it, along with Charity - who had introduced herself as April - and her boyfriend. Tanya already lived with Quill; she had her own floor with a bedroom and kitchen and office. 

Which just left Matteusz. He knew, before Charlie even asked, that he couldn’t bring himself to leave. There were too many loose ends, still so much information to sort through, still his fragile relationship with Charlie to address. 

He called home and, thankfully, the phone was answered by Cela. 

“Matti, you missed dinner.”

“I know,” he said, “I am sorry.” 

“Mum made  naleśniki for you,” Cela continued, “but you didn’t come home.” 

Matteusz sighed, “I am sorry. I am not coming home tonight.” 

“Does this mean I can eat your naleśniki?” Cela asked, “because I am growing.” 

He laughed. Cela always managed to cheer him up. “Of course. Maybe you will be taller than me one day.” 

“I will be!” Cela paused and then added, “but you will come home tomorrow?” 

“I will try,” he promises, “do you need help with your science again?” 

Cela hums. “It is too hard. I don’t know why you like it.” 

“I will help you. What is it?” 

“Space,” Cela replied, sounding grumpy. Matteusz could imagine her exact frown. “Space! Stars! She’s sucking all the fun out space.” 

“I have a book in my room on star patterns you can read,” he offers, “under the audio books.” 

“English or Polish?” Cela asked. 

“English. You will get better with practise.” 

Cela sighed and Matteusz wished he could reach through the phone and hug her. “Okay. Mummy says I need to go brush my teeth now.” 

“Sleep well aniołku.” 

“Goodnight Matti.” Cela blows him a kiss through the phone and hangs up. 

“What does that mean?” Matteusz turned around and spots Charlie hovering in the doorframe. “I wasn’t listening,” he added quickly, “I was looking for you and Tanya said you were in here, calling home.” 

“That was my little sister. I called her  aniołku, like angel. Not very fitting, she’s very mischievous.” 

Charlie smiled, “must be nice. Having a sister.” 

“Cela is so small, so kind and yet so nosey. I love her.” Matteusz put his phone away. “You said you were looking for me?” 

Charlie looked down, suddenly shy, “I was. Could we sit down and talk?” 

He wiped the dust off a sofa and took a seat. Charlie copied him, leaving a little space between them, like he was nervous to get too close to him. 

“You work for Quill,” he began, although the tone was almost robotic; which was worse than accusatory. 

“I have been for about half a year.”

“I’m not stupid,” Charlie said, he was curled up, back hunched so he was looking down at the floor, “I know you only came to buy coffee from me because I am Mercy. Or I was.” 

Matteusz stayed silent. There was no point denying the truth. 

“I don’t know how Quill found out I liked boys but she must have, because she send you to flirt with me, and now I’m here. On her side.” 

“I was not-” 

“I know that you calming me earlier,” Charlie continued, quickly, before he could finish protesting, “was because I’m dangerous when I’m emotional. I get it. Really. So, you can stop now.”

“Stop what?” 

“Pretending.” Charlie looked up. “I will help you stop my Mother now. You don’t have to be bait anymore.” 

“I am not pretending. I never was. I really like you.” 

Charlie seemed to shrink back even more. “So, you wouldn’t have kissed me, if you weren’t trying to steal the hard drive?” 

Matteusz flinched, as if Charlie had shot one of the energy balls at him. “I admit, that was not how I saw our first kiss going-” (Charlie touched his mouth, for a second, then looked down) “but I do not regret it.” 

He still seemed reluctant to believe. “Lying about your real job, I understand. But, please, if you care about me at all, don’t lie about your feelings for me.” 

Matteusz put his hand on top of Charlie’s knee, to stop him from moving. “I promise that my job was all that I did lie about. I was only supposed to go to your work once, so we could test if you really were Mercy. But I kept stalling on getting what we needed. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you.” 

“Why?” 

“I- I liked you. Both versions of you. The first time I really heard a story about you and Charity, you helped Cela’s school. No criminals, just a burst pipe but you helped carry the new one. It was a good thing to do.” 

_ “Because you are so good . You have this goodness that is untouchable.” _

“Liked me?” 

“Like - present tense,” Matteusz teased. He edged closer and tilted Charlie up, holding his chin now. “If you will already help us, I have no reason to be ‘bait’. So, this is just because I want to.” 

He pulled Charlie in and kissed him, softly and without as much urgency as before. There was no clock ticking, no mission, no risk. 

There was just two boys who liked each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, a shorter chapter than usual, but I'm busy and there's a Handmaid's Tale essay calling my name. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I got an exciting, single comment last time, which means I probably won't get anything. Yeah... love writing.


	8. I’m just here flying off the deep end

As Matteusz and Charlie hid away from the world and Quill sulked off in her own room, Ram searched for his girlfriend. 

April was sat at the window seat, watching Tanya type into her computer, when Ram found her. He’d called his Dad, explained he was out with friends, and that he was safe. 

He wasn’t sure if that last part was true or not. 

“Kate made you leave school?” 

April nodded. “I had to train. Do great things.” 

“You didn’t get a choice?” 

“It didn’t feel like it at the time,” she shrugged, “it feels like a life time ago now.” 

“Same here,” Ram said. He wrapped his arms around April protectively, as if Kate would appear at any moment to steal her away again. 

Tanya opened a new document. “So, how much has Charlie told you?” 

“Not a lot,” April answered. “I knew things between them were tense. And even after Lectica had hurt him, she kept acting like he should be getting better sooner. He was crying earlier and now we’re on your side.” 

Ram finished her point with his best journalistic voice. “What did you tell Charlie that made him change his mind?” 

“There were emails archived on Kate’s old account. Between her and a man called ‘J Smith’.” 

“Charlie’s Dad? You mean John? There’s a building named after him.” 

Tanya looked surprised. “That’s… interesting. Kate was engaged to him and they wanted to have a baby. At least that’s what she told him. But, Smith couldn’t have kids.” 

“But?” Ram asked, sensing a twist. 

“There was an experiment going on. A drug that rewrote biology using… well,” Tanya glanced at the complex  research notes open in a tab and then at them, “basically cells from those with powers. Kate signed him up for the first batch. Two months later he emailed her about delaying the wedding for two reasons: because Kate was pregnant and because he was getting sick.” 

“Charlie told me his Dad died in a fishing accident.” 

Tanya shook her head. “The serum has always been a poison to those without natural powers. It took longer to kill him but he died two years after Charlie was born. Then Kate changed all names of ‘Smith’. Maybe she felt guilty. Maybe she just wanted to keep that name for herself.” 

Ram grimaced. “She really is awful.” 

“It gets worse. I checked her clearance. She knew the side effects, the risks, as well as the rewards. A baby with the powers that would make her rich at the cost of her lover.” Tanya closed the tab. “We told Charlie and he didn’t react well.” 

“Let me guess,” April said, “he lost control of his powers? We both do when we get emotional. Like I float a little when I’m happy,” she squeezed Ram’s hand, “and I feel the shadows pull to me, when I’m upset.” 

Ram knew what she was referring to. When her Dad had crashed the car, April had surrounded herself with shadow, bracing herself from the impact. Her Mum didn’t get so lucky; Ram pulled her a little closer to his chest. 

“But, that’s not normal.” Tanya sighed. “Charity - I mean April - you must take something that helps with your powers, right?” 

“I-” she looked vaguely ashamed, “yes. I have to, my powers are weak without it.” 

“No, your powers are normal without it. It just spikes them but your powers are like energy, like Charlie, but opposite.” 

“Like light and dark?” Ram guessed. 

“Exactly. Taking the serum means your powers get a boast but you’re drained after. Like recharging a battery-”

“Or straining a muscle after training?” 

“Right. From what I understand of Kate’s notes on you, the serum is safe for those with powers. But it kills those without after use. That’s why you haven’t fought a villian twice, apart from 

Lectica and Quill - they never took it. Side effects involve losing control and being tired.” 

“You’re really smart.” 

Tanya smiled. “Thanks. I skipped A-levels to be a supervillain but man if I got my hands on a physics degree- sorry. Basically, Kate has two versions of the serum. The street drug version criminals use to give them the edge and the diluted vitamin version she gives you and Charlie.” 

April closed her eyes. “So, what do we do with this information? You have so much on Kate but-” 

“But, we haven’t acted on it? You kept stopping us. And most of the information was out - no one believed the rumours.” 

“I did!” Ram protested, “we weren’t allowed to write articles on it. Untrusted sources.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Tanya smiled at him, streching outwards. “Now, we have you on our side. Who’s a more trustworthy source than a national hero called ‘Charity’?”

April laughed against his chest. 

“Kate is going to hate this.” 

Ram spun her around, “you’ll be free.” 

She kissed him briefly and laughed some more. “We’ll be free!” 

 

* * *

Kate glanced at the clock in the corner of her office again. It was nearly four. 

Charles wasn’t back yet. 

If Quill had done something to him. 

She stood up, grabbing her coat, and stepped to her balcony. 

Outside, she could see her entire city, on the outskirts were smaller towns, and somewhere in the wilderness was her son. 

And her enemy. 

“If you want something done right,” she muttered to herself. 

Pulling on the coat and pulling the hood over her head, she stepped off the balcony calmly, hoovering an inch above it, before flying shakily to the direction of the thick woodlands. 

Kate Prince would get her son back. 

She would get back her legacy. 

Whatever it took. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a broader range on what Kate's up to and have a hint on just how ruthless she is. But, I also wanted to show she does care for Charlie. Though, you may ask how well a rescue mission can go when Kate, Charlie and Quill clash. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	9. I'm just here to become the best yet

“I was hoping to get you alone,” April said, poking her head out the window. Charlie was floating in the air a few inches from the window. From a distance, it looked almost peaceful.

She knew better. Because April knew Charlie  _ better _ and he wasn’t relaxing he was panicking. 

“You want to come sit with me?” 

“I’d be honoured.” April stepped out, floating in the space next to him, but a little closer to the window. She knew how to control her powers but floating like this made her stomach twist. It was like mediating, but on a bigger scale, and required her to push the dark wisps of energy into staying afloat. (It seemed easy for Charlie but she was probably just oversimplifying.)

“Here,” Charlie offered out his arm for her and April held on, grateful that despite all the changes and craziness, he had still remembered, “do you think we made the right choice?” 

April frowned. “In trusting Quill? It’s hard to tell. I know Kate is your Mum but-” 

“I hate her,” Charlie said, jaw tight, “maybe not forever. But tonight I hate her. Makes it easier to process all the bad things I’ve learnt about her.”

“Okay.” 

April looked down, at the rows of trees and the soft glow of the capital in the distance. “Do  _ you _ think we made the right choice?” 

“Quill is the lesser of two evils.” Charlie pulled on the too-big jacket sleeves over his hands. “If I’m here, I can find the truth and… I can protect Matteusz. That’s a good start.” 

“About that,” April teased, grateful for the change in topic all the heaviness was starting to weigh her down, which was worrying when she was ten stories in the air, “when were you going to tell me about your cute boyfriend?” 

Charlie looked down at the baggy hoodie hanging off his shoulders, confirming her suspicions. “Well, he’s only just become my boyfriend tonight.” 

She raised her eyebrows. “So, that’s where you vanished to?” 

“No - it wasn’t like that. Well, it was like that a bit.” 

He looked all sheepish and April couldn’t help but laugh at the dopey almost-guilty look on her face. 

“But, with Matti, I wanted just one normal thing - one steady thing - in my life. I knew it was selfish making Matteusz into that but I was indulging myself in a little crush.” 

“Not so little now. He seems to really care about you.” April had seen that look on her own boyfriend when Ram thought she wasn’t looking. “It’s good, you- you-” 

“I what?” 

April shushed him, the grip on his arm tightening. “Ram parked on the other side of the building.” 

“What-” 

“Charlie,” she said, in hushed tones, suddenly feeling anxious about more than just floating, “I think someone followed us here.” 

 

* * *

 

It was a scream. 

A girl’s scream, one he recognized as his best friend’s the moment that Matteusz heard it. 

_ Tanya.  _

He stumbled to his feet, out of the office and into the hall quickly. No one else was in sight and it was a big building - how many floors had Quill said? Nine? Ten? 

Matteusz half-ran to the office where he was sure she had been last. He was torn between racing to her side and being stealthy, in case something had happened. 

Matteusz hoped it was something stupid. (But he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread.) 

He hoped she was safe. Just fallen off her chair or saw a spider. (She wasn’t scared of spiders.) 

“You are an awful, awful, awful woman-” Tanya was saying, loudly enough he heard her through the half shut door. 

Matteusz felt a hint of relief, until he slipped into the room and saw who it was directed at. 

Kate Prince. 

Kate had an arm tight around Tanya’s neck and was pressing something against her side. Tanya was making a good fight, trying to edge away, hit her, do something. Quill had been training her up but it wasn’t an equal fight. 

Tanya kept wiggling. “I mean, who forces their child to dress up and fly around the city?. You are like the worst helicopter parent I have ever met and my Mum was-” 

“Where’s Quill?” 

Matteusz was glad Tanya was putting up such a good fight. It was distracting Kate long enough for him to reach out and grab something. Apart from a heavy PC on the desk and broken headphones on the floor, the room had very little to offer. 

Matteusz picked up a heavy looking candlestick and crept closer and closer…

“Put it down.” 

“Matti!” Tanya tried to smile at him, eyes wide. 

“Put it down. I doubt you could do any damage with that thing but it’s best to be careful.” Kate stared him down with an expression that reminded him of his language tutor when he used to mess up English grammar. Like she was disappointed, but not surprised. “You want your little friend hurt?” 

Matteusz complied, keeping his eyes on Kate the whole time. She looked perfectly calm, collected, even as Tanya squirmed in her arms. 

“Quill will hate this.” 

“I care very little for criminals like her.” 

Matteusz tried to edge closer, “do you know she’s only fifteen? You have a son, you would not want to hurt a child.” 

“I’m not-” 

“T,” he said, careful to avoid using real names, “are you okay?” 

“As soon as this absolute bit-” 

“So, she has another minion?” Kate interrupted, with a little dig in Tanya’s side, making her wince. “Another little project?” 

“She’s only young, he continued, “let her go. Have you not hurt enough people?” 

“Just go,” Tanya said, “find Quill. Please, she’ll hurt you. She can- ah!” 

“Stop it!” 

“We got it wrong! She has po-” Tanya stopped again, eyes shut, face twisted, her legs starting to tremble. “She’s- she’s-” 

“I can get Quill for you. She will talk to you. There is no need to hurt her.” 

“I know she’ll talk,” Kate spat, “but this way, at least she’ll answer honestly.” 

Tanya was shaking, even if she was putting on a brave face. But she was young and scared. Matteusz knew she was someone’s little sister. Her brothers weren’t here but he liked to think this is what they would do.

“We can swap. Point your gun-” he hated guns, “at me.” 

Kate had a twisted smile on her face. 

“Go on, get Quill then,” she said, pushing Tanya free. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor with a heavy thud. 

Matteusz leaned down to help her...

And found the abandoned candlestick on the floor, next to Tanya’s foot. 

The younger girl mustered up enough strength to kick it over to him and nodded. 

Kate glared down on them. “I said get Quill and this will all be over-” 

He swung the candle stick out and it connected with Kate’s forehead with a heavy smack. 

It didn’t knock her unconscious like he had hoped but it gave Tanya even time to slide towards the door and pull herself up. 

Tanya grabbed his hand and pulled him away, stopping briefly to lock the door. 

They looked at each other and then Tanya yanked on his hand and dragged him to the corridor:

“Run!” 

 

* * *

As Kate Prince broke down a door, Quill made a call to an old friend and her assistants sprinted down a staircase, muffled shouting woke Ram from his uncomfortable sleep. His wishful dreams of the sky and a rainbow of colours, shaped like a girl, were interrupted by a loud rapping, urgent and impatient. 

Ram was convinced he was still dreaming when he found the knocking was from behind the curtains and not behind the door. 

“You’re okay,” April said, practically falling onto him, “that’s good. You’re okay.” 

“Am I dreaming?” 

“No.” She steadied herself on him, the tight grip on his shoulders bringing him back to reality. April wasn’t made of clouds, she was solid and needed him. 

“What is it? Did Quill try something?” 

She shook her head. “Not Quill but someone followed us here. Find a weapon, you may need to defend yourself.” 

Ram circled the room, eventually snapping off a chair leg, “are you sure that I’m not dreaming?” 

“Yes. Even if this is a nightmare-” she held up a hand, “do you hear that?” 

“What?” 

“Sounds like someone running.” 

“On three,” Ram inched towards the door, holding up his weapon carefully, “one, two-” 

“Ah!” 

They both jumped back as the door swung open with an agonising creak. 

“It’s just you.” Tanya hugged Matteusz who had been following her. The two of them were wide eyed and Ram’s journalistic sixth sense could tell they had one hell of a story. 

April dropped her own shadowy bat and sighed. “Yeah, just us. It’s her, isn’t it? It’s Kate.” 

“She grabbed me,” Tanya explained, as they pushed the old arm chair against the door. She sank into it, looking much younger than the girl who Ram had spoken to mere hours ago. “I was listening to music. Helps me focus, block out all the talking and snogging-” 

“Hey!”

“Then something hit me. It was awful, like being hit by lightning or touching a pot on the stove. Before I knew it, Kate had me in a headlock and started bombarding me with questions about Quill and Mercy. It really hurt, she’s freakishly strong.” 

Ram had never met Kate but after all he’d heard of her tonight, he didn’t want to. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, Matteusz saved me. Whacked her with a candlestick. It was epic.”

Now the attention was on him, Matteusz shrugged, “I wanted to protect you.” He scanned the room again. “Where is Charlie?” 

April answered, “he went to find Quill, to warn her. He’s okay just a little angry at her.” 

“Oh, good.” 

Tanya wrapped her arms around herself. “There’s something big we missed.” 

“About Kate?” 

“We thought that she made Smith take the serum to have a powered baby. But, she has powers. You told her to put down a gun but it wasn’t a gun she was using, it was her hands. She dug her fingers in my back and shocked me.” 

Matteusz moved to wrap his arm around her. “That is what you tried telling me.” 

“I thought the missing element with her and Charlie was his Father. But, Kate has powers too, strong ones.” 

April looked down at her own hands and the wisps of darkness curled around her fingers, like rings made of mist. “I didn’t know. She said that Charlie was the only one with those kinds of powers. It’s rare to have abilities at all. Only two percent but that’s spread world wide.” 

“If Charlie knew…” 

“He didn’t.” April clenched her fists. “He’s my best friend, he would have told me if he knew.” 

“What if she doesn’t?” Ram suggested, “what if she took one of those pills that jacks up your powers.” 

Tanya shook her head. “No, that would be suicide. Those pills kill you if you don’t have naturally occurring powers.” 

“And,” April added, “we’ve never fought anyone with abilities like ours.” 

“Ok, conspiracy one: she’s had access to Charlie his whole life, she could use him, to make a new serum. Or, conspiracy two: Kate would take it anyway because she’s worried.” 

“Worried?” 

Ram nodded. “Isn’t obvious? Her son never came home after going to Quill’s bat cave. This is a rescue mission.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I said this was the last chapter but no, the next one will be and then we'll get an epilogue! (Should I do a 'one year later' type or something a bit different? Let me know your ideas!) 
> 
> So, Kate has powers and is not afraid to use them, Charlie's vanished and Lectica will finally reveal themself.   
> Any predictions on the next chapter? ;)


	10. Kill me twice

“So,” Tanya said, massaging her forehead, “it’s a rescue mission. Kate thinks we stole her son and we just tried to knock her out. No chance of her listening to us then.” 

“Doesn’t that make her more dangerous?” April asked, “Kate can be unconventional but she cares for Charlie. Parents would tear the world apart for their children.” 

“And Kate actually can,” Ram finished. “So, we make a plan?”

“Got any ideas?” 

He grinned in Tanya’s direction: “she does.” 

The rest of them turned to where the youngest of the group was scribbling on the walls with a chunky pen. 

She rolled her eyes. “I can’t do it all alone, so here’s a good place to start.”

**POWERS AND WEAKNESSES**

And under that, two columns: 

**KATE |** **CHARLIE**

 

* * *

It took Charlie a while to find the right room. The building was ridiculously laid out and the emptiness of most of the corridors meant he felt like he was going in circles. It had been a set of flats once, before Rhodia became more centralised. Typical Quill to cling on to it. 

There had been no sign of his Mother yet or anyone else. (He wished he had Matteusz’ number or a pocket to put his phone.) He could only creep stealthily and hope that April had better luck. 

The office that was Quill’s was given away by a faint light spilling through the crack at the bottom of the door.

He knocked and stepped in, expecting the worst. But there was no human skulls or science equipment. Just a desk and a few framed photos of cats. 

“Bored of snogging my interns?” 

Charlie crushed the precautionary energy ball in his palm. “You’re in danger.”

“From you?” 

“No. My Mother… she followed us here.” 

Quill stood up, all hints of amusement gone. 

“Come on,” she said, “I’m going to need a gun.” 

Charlie followed her nervously. “You have guns?” 

“I’ve been saving them just for her. How else do I defeat Prince?” 

 

* * *

April tapped her fingers against her thigh.  _ How did you defeat someone you only just found out had powers?  _ It was too much thinking and her head was starting to ache a little. 

For her best friend, they had to try. 

“If she’s like Charlie, if she uses her powers for too long then she’ll get really exhausted. Like a drained battery, you said. That must limit how often she can use her powers. With Charlie he can last a few hours as long as he doesn’t get seriously hurt or he’ll kinda shut down as his body heals itself.” 

Tanya added notes to the wall. 

“You said she hit you with some energy, so she must be able to control it. But probably on a smaller scale than Charlie, since he’s like…” 

“A hybrid?” Ram finished. 

“Artificial and natural abilities in one body… fascinating…” Tanya wrote HYBRID under Charlie’s name and then added UNSTABLE. 

Was he unstable? She would have noticed and… April glanced over to see that Matteusz was silently staring at the ground. She wasn’t the only one worried about Charlie. 

“It’ll be okay,” she muttered reassuringly, smiling at her friend’s new boyfriend, “she’s only human.” 

“Superhuman,” Ram corrected. April ignored him. 

“I was just thinking,” Matteusz answered, in a softer tone than she’d been expecting, “if Charlie loses control of his powers when he is emotional, what about Kate?”

Tanya drew an arrow between their names. “You’re talking about earlier. Kate’s an adult and she must have better control if she can hide it so well…” 

Matteusz shook his head. “Ever since Ram said that Kate was on a rescue mission, I have been thinking that it makes her more dangerous.” 

“Because she’ll do anything to get him back?” 

“She will be scared.” Matteusz glanced at the door. “Scared and charged.”

“Dangerous,” April translated. “So you want to warn Charlie?” (It was a good idea. It felt wrong without him by her side.)

“We are stronger together. I only just figured out what we were,” he paused, a slight shake in his voice contrasting the calmness Charlie had described only half an hour to her, “and now I feel helpless.” 

“Kate won’t get away with this. We have Quill on our side!” Tanya stuck the pen in her pocket. 

“And I have some cool superpowers. We’re in this together.” 

Ram gripped her hand. “And you  _ must  _ be more powerful than Kate.” 

April wished she shared his confidence. “What makes you say that?” 

“If she had the strength, she probably would have found and killed us already.” 

“You seem very calm about that.” 

“I’m just rolling with it,” Ram answered, with the same stupid grin she remembered from when he passed exams without studying. “And my girlfriend has swords made of shadow. I’m in safe hands.” 

“He’s right,” Tanya said, “Matti, not Ram. I mean swords are like… pretty damn cool and you hands are- anyway we should find Quill and Charlie before Kate recovers. We’re stronger together.” 

 

* * *

Quill stormed down the ever-winding stairs in heavy boots loudly. There was a black gun swinging at her him as she marched and she had put on a bullet proof vest. 

Years and years had been leading to this moment. Careful battles with the superhero duo had been a challenge but this would be a real fight. 

A real fight was exactly what Quill had been looking forward to. 

“You!” A familiar, grating voice shouted. “How dare you!” 

The footsteps behind her stopped suddenly. 

“Kate Prince,” Quill snarled back, “took you long enough. Got tired of sending your little pawn after me? Going to silence me yourself?” 

“Where is he? What did you do to him?” 

Quill rolled her eyes, hands twitching for a fight. “Really? You send your son into battle in a little costume and I’ve done the worst thing to him?” 

Prince stepped into the light and she made out a trickle of blood down her forehead. 

“Did you get your little minions to do it?” 

Quill gritted her teeth together. If she had hurt Tanya or Matteusz, then there would be more than just a scrap that night. “You know we have what we need to arrest you. But please, make it harder for yourself, I’m dying for an excuse.” 

Prince wiped her cheek, smearing dark red across it, like a child’s impression of warpaint. “Tell me where my son is or I’ll-” 

“You’ll what?” Quill was actually starting to enjoy herself. “We both know that you have nothing left.” 

Prince screeched and flung her hand out in front of her. A speeding blast of blinding light hurled towards her. Quill ducked but something else blocked the hit first. 

Charles stepped so he was at her side, holding out his hand align with the now hovering ball of energy. It dispersed as he dropped his arm to his side.

Quill pulled herself back up to her full height, standing shoulder to shoulder with the teenager beside her. 

“Charlie?” Prince’s face almost resembled a smile as she stared at her son like it was the first time she had ever seen him. “I was so worried.” 

“No you weren’t,” he answered, his tone flat. “If you were worried, you would have left me bring April.” 

“Charity.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

Prince’s eyes widened. “Why did you protect her?” 

“Why do you think?” Charles shot back at her. 

Quill rested a hand on his shoulder, which was unnaturally warm. 

“She’s a liar!” 

“You don’t even know what she told me,” Charles replied, “but you can guess. Is that why you wanted to me to get your computer back? To hide the fact you're a murderer?” 

There was something new on Prince’s face… panic. For the first time Quill had seen, Prince had realised she was not in control. Not of her son and not of the truth. 

_ It was glorious.  _

As Prince moved closer to them, Charles closed his eyes and a flicker of light stood between them. 

“Charlie, I can explain the real truth-” 

“Stop! I’m not going back to you, ever.”

Quill pulled her hand off his shoulder as it smouldered with heat, even through the jacket and suit underneath. 

Something twisted stormed in Prince’s eyes. 

“Fine, stay here. But do you think she wants more than a testimony from you? Once I’m locked up or dead she’ll stop needing you. I cannot help you from beyond the grave Charles. Then you really will be alone.” 

“This won’t make me come to you. I will not be alone. I have friends.” 

Prince calmly stepped through the shield which disintegrated around her body. 

“One friend. No family. Come back to me and you could have all of Rhodia admiring you.” 

“I don’t want that!” Charles shouted, heat pulsing off him. 

“Then I am sorry,” Prince said and horrifying enough, she meant it. 

She lurched forward, taking them both off guard and pulling the gun from Quill as the almost thick energy in the air worked to her advantage. 

Charles was overfiling, energy starting to make Quill’s skin itch, and despite the gun trained on her, all she could focus on was the heat. 

“Remember that I love you.” Prince swung the gun around and fired at her own son. 

 

* * *

They were meant to be silent but April couldn’t help the twisted shout as she saw her best friend fall from where he was floating off the floor - charged with power - and collapsed in a heap next to Quill. 

The swords weight barely registered to her as she stepped out the shadows. “How dare you!” 

Kate turned around surprised and barely blocked the impact of her scimator before it hit her arm. 

Behind her, Matteusz ran to Charlie’s side, scooping him up. He was speaking very quickly in a language that she didn’t understand. Maybe it was a prayer. 

Quill started laughing, in an awful hysterical way. “That’s cold, that’s evil, you’re evil.” 

“Miss MacLean, I would suggest being careful with your alliances.” 

“I pick Charlie’s side,” April said, teeth gritted together, “I will always pick his side.” 

She shattered the gun that Kate was holding and pointed the tip of her sword at the woman. 

“More powerful than I ever thought.” 

“No cheating needed.” 

April focused her powers onto a barricade similar to Charlie’s around Kate like a smoky prison. She pressed her glowing fists against it but it held strong. 

“I did it,” April whispered to herself, as Ram wrapped his arms around her, “I was powerful without her stupid pills.” 

“You were amazing.” 

April looked over to where the rest of the group was huddled together. 

“Charlie!” She scrambled over, kneeling at his side. 

He blinked at her, mouthing something. April moved closer. 

_ “Tired. Sleep… better...”  _

“Do not close your eyes.” 

April sprung back. “He’ll be okay,” she reassure them, pulling Matteusz away from his boyfriend, “I don’t think she meant to kill him.” 

“She shot him. This is why I do not like guns.” 

“Charlie will be okay,” April repeated, “he can heal himself. It just takes a little time.” 

“Soon,” he croaked, the hand on his stomach going limp as Charlie fell asleep. A moment later, the weakest golden light encapsulated him, like a glowing halo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A VERY DRAMATIC END. In case it didn't make complete sense: Kate wanted to make Charlie fall asleep (which happened when his body was hurt or drained of power) to buy herself time and get her revenge on Quill without her much stronger son protecting her. April is able to detain her as their powers are opposite - if Charlie fought her who would win depends on the time of day - her powers are stronger at night because it's linked to shadow. 
> 
> This is so far from my planned ending which involved Dorothea (as Lectica) trapping Kate in a metaphysical prison, Ram losing his leg and Marlie only then having their first kiss. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Hopefully the epilogue is out before the end of the month. :)  
> (With the epilogue I'll also explain why this will be my last class fic too.)


	11. Deleted scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not part of the actual series but since Charlie and Lectica meeting didn’t make it into the last chapter, here’s a snippet to make up for the last chapter.   
> Not an epilogue yet!

“Why is  _ she  _ here?” Charlie demanded, pulses of energy already forming in his palms. 

Quill seemed less concerned. “Gave her a spare key when we were dating and it’s so much effort to get a locksmith out into the outskirts of Rhodia. Wanders in like a stray cat.” 

“Thank you dear,” the other woman replied, “and please Charles, put those fists away, it’s so impolite.” 

“You tried to kill me!” 

Dorothea Ames smiled evilly. “I’m only here to help.” 

Charlie glared at Quill. “I thought I could trust you and you brought Lectica here. She shot me!” 

“I thought you were bullet proof.” 

Quill stepped between them. “Like it or not Charles, Thea has connections out of Rhodia. No judges here would convict Prince, despite all our evidence.” 

“I have to admit, I was curious about what changed - or opened up - your mind on Kate.” 

Charlie dropped his hands. It was too much effort to keep the hum of energy and now he was even more on edge; he couldn’t afford to fall asleep now. 

“She sent me here alone,” he answered, “if she cared, she would have sent Charity too.” 

It had been a safe choice but now he said it out loud, Charlie realised how true it actually was, Quill was dangerous, he had always been taught. She was powerful. She was why April had been recruited in the first place but his Mother had sent him alone all the same. 

So why hadn’t he noticed how _unfair_ it all was until now? 


	12. Deleted scene

**THE RHODIAN TIMES**

**PRINCE’S KINGDOM FALLS**

**By R. Singh**

**Yesterday ripples of shock hit Rhodia like an earthquake when ex-council member and founder plead guilty in the K.I.N.G. courtroom to Judge Holt. The trail had been widely anticipated since she was arrested six months earlier for previously confidential charges. Prince had been charged with the murder of her fiancé, who was named as John Smith, who died in July, 2001. Her rival Andrea Quill was pardoned due to the evidence that she provided in the case.**

**…**

**Prince’s role as a community leader had led to much backlash against the trail, as she had once sponsored the role of citywide protectors against Quill. However, Charity has spoken against her in support of Quill’s evidence being valid, arguing: “Prince is a puppet master and now with new perspective I see [Quill] was trying to cut us free.” (Full interview on page 5) Her partner Mercy was unavailable to comment but Charity assumed us that “he would want this, he works for the good of Rhodia.”**

**…**

**Prince’s confession is just the beginning of a new era in Rhodian history. Whilst some readers may question the future of Rhodia, we must remember that the truth will always prevail and that justice and faith will be brought back.**

 

* * *

“You made the first page!” April chucked her arms around Ram. “You didn’t tell me!” 

“I didn’t believe it either. It helps to have a quote from the nation’s favourite superhero included.” 

“Shut up, you earned this.” April kissed him, arms still wrapped around his neck, leaning in as naturally as breathing. 

“Morning.” 

The couple broke apart. April picked up the tablet again, hiding her face from her mother. “Morning.” 

Jackie wheeled between them. “You saw the article?” 

“You told her but not me?” 

Ram smiled sheepishly. “I had to tell someone and Tan was in a lecture.” 

“It’s alright,” Jackie said. 

“Dorothea helped a lot. If I knew my boss was Leticia, I really would have gone into PE.” 

“You’d be wasted in any other job. It’s good, really.” She smiled at him over the top of her tablet. “Can you believe Kate confessed?” 

“I was expecting it,” Ram admitted, “I think seeing Charlie hooked up in all those machines in the medical bay shocked her.” 

“Shouldn’t have shot him then,” April replied icily. She picked up the tablet. “I’m going to visit him later. Tell him the good news.” 

Ram didn’t mention that life imprisonment for the only family member he had left was hardly good news for anyone. For someone had only just woken up from a coma said family member had put them in, it was miserable news, really. 

Still, April wanted an excuse to visit him. She had visited everyday for the past three since he woke up. She had missed that part - when he actually woke up - and Ram couldn’t figure out how to make her see it wasn’t a thing worth beating herself up over. 

Instead her kissed her cheek. “I’ll drive you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another scene that almost made it in! Figured that rather than delete it completely, I'd find a use for it.


	13. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this and it did end up pretty Marlie centred but if you want some of my alternate attempts check put the two 'deleted scenes' chapters before this.

Marcelina pushed the comic shut and frowned. 

“You do not like it?” Matteusz asked, “I got you a special copy.” 

“Did this really happen?” she questioned, “I wanted a  _ real  _ story.” 

“This is a real story.” 

“No it’s not,” she argued, “everyone knows that superheroes are bulletproof. It would just bounce off Mercy and then he would be the one to fight Kate too with Charity.” 

She flipped a few pages back, oblivious to the fact that her brother was wiping his eyes with his sleeve. 

“So,” he tried to joke, although it came out wrong, “it would be more real if there was a happy ending?” 

“Real superheroes live forever. Miss Oswald said that when she was little, that she saw a superhero and his hand was bleeding and then it turned to gold and healed.” 

“That is how you would end it better?” 

Marcelina nodded. “Then they’d be happy too. But that isn’t the end is it?” 

Matteusz closed the comic book and put it back on her shelf. “New story?” 

“Matti,” she insisted, “is that the end? But it’s a cliffhanger. Does Mercy wake up?” 

He paused, “I do not know how it ends it yet.” 

“Can we read ‘Sleeping Beauty’ then?” Marcelina asked. “I want a good ending, where the hero wakes up at the end.” 

“Yeah,” Matteusz answered, glancing back at the comic book resting on the side, at the illustrated face of Mercy, “I want that too.”

 

* * *

Here’s how Matteusz would have ended the story, if he was in charge of the next edition of the comic: 

Mercy sleeps in a hospital bed and that’s all it is, sleep. His face is not pale or thin but bright and when he wakes up, the room is full of flowers from his fans. 

He reads every card until he finds one under his pillow, which makes him light up. 

There is a knock on the door and as the young hero sits up and flattens his hair, on the other side, his boyfriend does the same, with a sad smile. 

When the door is opened, their eyes meet and they rush at each other and kiss. 

“You’re here,” Mercy will say breathlessly. Then he touches his face and realises there is no mask. 

His boyfriend puts his hand on top and their eyes meet. 

“Of course I am.”

No more needs to be said between them.

 

* * *

That is not how Charlie wakes up. He isn’t in a hospital because there isn’t any that could help him there. His first words are to April because Matteusz wasn’t even there. 

“Your hair.” 

She looked down and chucked her arms around him. 

“You scared me.” 

Charlie winced and rubbed his stomach. “I think I have a scar now. And your hair. It’s so much longer.” 

“I thought I’d try something-” April paused and touched it, “oh. You mean-” 

“How long?” Charlie asked. 

“A few months. Five and a half, to be exact.” 

He jolted up suddenly. “Mum!”

“It’s okay, she’s locked up somewhere self. Quill’s friends with a scientist that locked her up in a metaphysical cage kinda thing. I don’t get it.” April stopped talking and bit her lip. “She can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Charlie nodded. “Can I get up?”

“Yeah, of course.” April pulled him to his feet. “Hey, you have a lot to catch up on. I’ve been doing double the work since Kate- well anyway, I can tell them you’re awake now.” She held on a moment longer. “We missed you Charlie.”  

“I don’t want everyone yet,” he whispered, “just one person.”

 

* * *

Matteusz sat at the edge of his seat. It was the same seat he had been using for months whilst Charlie recovered - watching as the light pulsed around him like a heartbeat and his eyes stayed shut. It had been awful. 

Now, he sat with Charlie next to him, eyes open and fixed on him. 

“For me,” he began softly, “it’s like time travel. I fall asleep and when I wake up again it's… it’s  like the world has moved on without me. Like I’ve missed so much.” 

“Sounds sad.” 

“Now more than ever,” Charlie continued, “I’ve missed everything. April told me Tanya was in university and I thought I had missed years. Years!” 

“Could that happen?” 

Charlie shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never been asleep for longer than a few months. The last time I slept like this, Lectica had shot me.” 

Matteusz knew Lectica - a woman in red who flirted with Quill and raided scientific breakthroughs from Kate - but he didn’t know that she’d shot Charlie. 

“You must have been scared then.” 

“I don’t remember it.” Charlie inched his hand closer so their finger brushed together. “At least now I have a matching scar.” 

“Kate-” 

“I don’t want to talk about her right now.” Charlie looked at him properly and leant forward, resting his head on Matteusz’ shoulder. “I just want it to be quiet and slow and easy.”

“You just recovered from being shot, you deserve easy.”

“I can be a normal person now, for a little bit. No more going way too fast. That’s gone on for too long.” 

Matteusz kissed the top of his head and sighed in relief. “You are here.”

“Of course I’m here. Now tell me what I’ve missed.”

 

* * *

 

(They spent the afternoon curled up like that, enjoying the normalness of it all. Matteusz tells him about how Quill was working with the Rhodian council and how she had cut the illegal activity down in the city. How April and Ram were rebranding and updating public knowledge of powers through their new blog. How Tanya had skipped to University level physics. How his little sister had asked when her favourite superhero was coming back. 

It was almost like no time had passed at all.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I hinted at in the last chapter, this will be last (multi chapter) Class fic for a while. I just have so many WIPs that I feel bad for abandoning and I feel like all the effort involved in writing multi length fics isn't worth it. I do still check my comments and I'm not giving up writing for Class for good. (Plus I have over 60 class fics on my account if you want to read more.)   
> (If you want more reasons my tumblr is below I just don't want an essay on why I'm unhappy with the situation.) 
> 
> Anyway, it was hard to get this ending to feel right and I'm still not 100% happy but I hope you enjoyed this fic! From such a small idea that wasn't meant to be so long, I feel like it is a good fic and I'm pretty proud I managed to finish it. 
> 
> So let me know what you thought! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks for Ellen and Amanda for beta reading. Bigger thanks to Angy for putting up with my many WIPs and forcing her to endure my planning :) 
> 
> Charlie's powers: creating force fields and energy blasts (similar to the golden souls we see in the cabinet)  
> April's powers: controlling shadows and light (like her battle in ep 5) 
> 
> Posting now since we now have an official date for the Class audios. But please no spoilers! 
> 
> Comments appreciated! (BONUS - tumblr: @bazwillendinflames/twitter: @ellienerd14)


End file.
